Rien qu'une fois
by DaggerDietriech
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, Ninja de Konoha est un habitué de la solitude. Il suffit cependant d'une discussion, d'une seule nuit, d'un instant, pour que tout soit bouleversé au détour d'un verre avec un vieil ami.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'appel de la nuit

Chapitre 1 : L'appel de la nuit

Être solitaire n'était pas un problème. Que personne ne soit là pour l'accueillir au retour d'une longue et épuisante mission non plus. Et il n'était même pas question de penser que ne jamais recevoir un peu de tendresse ou de réconfort affectif était difficile. Non décidément, Kakashi ne voyait pas le problème. En revanche, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux jolis yeux émeraude semblait penser le contraire et ce, depuis quelques temps maintenant. Voilà plus d'un mois que cette dernière cherchait à forcer la conversation avec son ancien Sensei. Kakashi Hatake, définitivement une force tranquille et désintéressé de toute forme de chahut, avançait aussi vite que possible sur le chemin qui menait à son appartement. Malheureusement pour lui, Sakura n'était pas prête à abandonner et continuait de le sermonner allègrement.

-Vous savez Kakashi-Sensei, il n'y a rien de mal à rechercher la compagnie d'une femme ! Je suis sûre que vous savez ça mieux que personne. Vos absurde.. enfin.. vos romans à l'eau de.. Enfin vos romans. Ils vous apprennent surement au moins ça ! Non ?

La pauvre demoiselle tentait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour susciter une réaction chez le grisonnant. Même si cela signifiait parler des drôles de livres que ce dernier adorait lire sans cesse. Kakashi esquissa alors un sourire, savamment masqué par le morceau de tissu qui cachait la moitié de son visage. Fallait-il vraiment lui dire que ces romans étaient davantage sur les rapports physiques que sur la beauté d'une douce brise dans les cheveux d'une quelconque femme aux joues roses et à la pensée pure ?

-Sakura… J'apprécie ton inquiétude mais je te promet que je n'ai besoin de rien. Ni de personne. Si je rencontre quelqu'un un jour, tu seras sans doute la première au courant. Ton cher Naruto ne manquera pas de le crier partout.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Et sur le coup, il ne savait plus très bien si c'était à cause de la véracité de son hypothèse ou si c'était à cause du fait que son ancienne élève avait peut être raison. Il avait toujours été plus ou moins seul. Par choix, et obligation. Être un Ninja de son rang signifiait de nombreux sacrifices. Il le savait.

Enfin seul sur le chemin, Kakashi trainait des pieds, les mains solidement enfoncées dans ses poches. La lune brillait fortement ce soir, la lumière bleue qui caressait Konoha semblant poser comme une aura protectrice sur le sommeil de tous les habitants. Du moins, ceux qui dormaient. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui restaient éveillés si tard. Yamato en faisait parti. Assis sur le rebord d'un mur, les pieds dans le vide, l'ANBU profitait du silence pour écouter le vent dans les feuilles des arbres et les craquements du bois tout autour de lui. Être un utilisateur du Mokuton signifiait aussi être étroitement lié à la nature. Le chakra paisible du brun se calquait alors sur l'énergie des plantes et arbres aux alentours. Calme qui fut brisé par l'arrivée d'un de ses semblables.

Kakashi avait fini par se résoudre. Sa soirée et sa balade pour rentrer jusque chez lui ne serait pas solitaire. Néanmoins, la présence de Yamato le dérangeait nettement moins. Il n'était pas excessivement bavard et les deux hommes appréciaient simplement la présence l'un de l'autre, parfois autour d'un verre, ou à marcher pour rentrer, comme cette nuit. Un bruit un peu sourd et voilà que Yamato se retrouvait aux côtés du Ninja copieur.

Des banalités échangées, un sourire amical et voilà que la porte de l'humble demeure de Kakashi apparaissait devant eux. La promenade avait été agréable mais quelque chose semblait différent ce soir. Encore une fois, la confusion émergeant dans l'esprit fatigué de l'épouvantail, celui-ci trouvait la présence de celui qu'il appelait Tenzou, sans se soucier des règles, très agréable, rassurante. Il ne savait dire si c'était la fatigue, les paroles de Sakura ou juste la lune qui lui tapait sur le système, mais alors que le brun repartait, Kakashi l'arrêta.

\- Tenzou. Viens. Entre un peu. On mérite un verre.

Un sourcil en l'air, l'intéressé jeta un œil sur le chemin, puis sur son collègue. Comme si il essayait de savoir quelle décision était la meilleure.

-Maintenant ? Et bien.. je… suppose que j'ai le temps après tout.

Oui, Yamato avait le temps. Lui non plus n'avait personne pour l'attendre ou personne à retrouver. Alors un verre ou deux auprès de celui qui avait été son supérieur ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Heureux que sa proposition soit si vite acceptée, Kakashi fit entrer celui qui était à peine son ami chez lui. Yamato était déjà venu plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois, le côté spartiate de son lieu de vie l'étonnait. Le nécessaire pour vivre y était, sans fioriture. Cela semblait correspondre au maitre des lieux, pensait l'ANBU avec un petit sourire alors qu'il prenait place à même le sol, près d'une petite table. Kakashi revint une bouteille de saké à la main, sans même avoir prit la peine de ramener des verres.

-Autant partager la bouteille. Je trouve ça plus amical. Toi qui me connait depuis si longtemps. On a plus vraiment besoin de verres toi et moi, mh ?

Le brun poussa un soupir et roula ses grands yeux sombres. Voilà une des pires excuses jamais entendues.

-Oui. Ou vous ne savez même pas où est votre propre vaisselle.

Le breuvage en main, Yamato prit la première gorgée. L'alcool de riz coulait lentement dans sa gorge, lui offrant instantanément une sensation de chaleur, presque une brûlure. Kakashi, lui, avait les yeux étrangement fixé sur les lèvres de son compagnon de boisson. Leur manière de se poser sur le rebord de la bouteille, presque délicatement, avant de laisser le liquide passer, glissant sur le rebord de sa bouche pour y laisser une petite perle. Avant même d'avoir bu, le Ninja copieur commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Puis il y avait cette manière qu'avait Tenzou d' être si formel et distant avec lui. Manière qui contrastait terriblement avec ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Kakashi prit alors à son tour une gorgée, cherchant à noyer au plus vite les drôles de pensées qui étaient en train d'éclore dans son esprit.

La soirée continuait comme ça, chacun prenant sa part, presque religieusement. Les deux hommes parlaient peu, regardaient l'extérieur, la beauté de la nuit et des étoiles et parfois se regardaient l'un et l'autre. Mais jamais trop longtemps. Kakashi n'avait jamais été purement attiré par les femmes, ni par les hommes. Disons que pour lui, la beauté pouvait venir de n'importe où, sans distinction de genre. Et il se surprenait ce soir, lorsque son regard croisait celui de Yamato, à penser que il était particulièrement bel homme. Il l'avait toujours plus ou moins pensé. Mais comme on regarde une fleur, comme on regarde les nuages ou un joli paysage. On le trouve beau, mais sans importance, juste pour apprécier cette beauté. Or, ce soir, le grisonnant se rendait compte que, alcool aidant, la beauté de Yamato se transformait peu à peu en attirance. Peut être même en envie. Mais comment savoir si lui en pensait autant ?

Pour ce dernier, la situation était assez amusante. Il pouvait sentir l'agitation chez Kakashi, cette espèce de gêne, de tension. D'humeur joueuse, bien moins prude que son compagnon, le brun esquissa un sourire, avant de retirer la bouteille des mains de celui-ci.

-Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir. J'aimerais autant que vous restiez capable.

Une véritable décharge électrique parcourue la colonne de l'épouvantail. Capable ? Capable de quoi exactement ? Non, il se faisait sans doute des idées. Mais la vérité était tout autre. Yamato restait un homme, malgré son statut d'ANBU, il ne pouvait pas tout refouler. Il espérait que le grisonnant en saurait quelque chose, puisque celui-ci avait fut un temps partagé la même expérience. Ce soir Yamato n'avait pas envie de refouler ses envies et comptait bien sur Kakashi pour céder et se laisser aller au désir purement animal qu'ils ressentaient.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La fraîcheur du matin

Le soleil perçait désormais par la fenêtre depuis une bonne demie heure. La lumière, pourtant éclatante, ne semblait pas déranger le brun allongé dans le lit un peu trop étroit. Il était encore endormi, profitant du calme et de la chaleur de l'endroit. Cependant, Kakashi, qui se tenait assis, les yeux écarquillés, bien qu'encore un peu engourdis de fatigue, mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de à qui appartenait la paire d'épaules larges et musclées auprès de lui. Et quand tout lui revint, se fut une main qui vint se passer sur son visage, la sienne, en l'occurence. Le jonin ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Pas lui. Pas eux ! Tenzo n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un ami pour lui, quelqu'un sur qui compter. Mais jamais Kakashi ne se serait imaginé être plus intime que cela avec ce dernier.

Néanmoins, les souvenirs qu'il gardait de leurs ébats étaient bien là. Il pouvait encore ressentir le souffle chaud de Tenzo dans le creux de son coup, ses mains chaudes parcourant la peau douce du brun, leurs gémissements plaintifs et emplis de désirs... Les diverses marques dans le cou de son compagnon d'un soir également. Ou l'anormale présence de lierre et de plantes grimpantes tout autour de son lit. Visiblement, le Mokuton n'était pas qu'une redoutable technique de combat. Kakashi ne savait pas quoi faire. Le réveiller ? Et affronter son regard, devoir parler de tout ça ? Voilà bien la dernière chose dont le grisonnant avait envie. Alors, aussi lentement que possible, et avec toute la discrétion que son entraînement de ninja lui avait apporté, il sortit du lit, enfila les quelques affaires qui traînaient par terre et entreprit de sortir.

Malheureusement, Kakashi semblait oublier que l'homme encore allongé était aussi un ninja, et l'un des meilleurs. Quand il remarqua que une masse venait s'agiter sous les draps, le coeur de l'épouvantail manqua un battement. Pas maintenant. Ne pas le réveiller. Surtout pas...

\- Voilà qui n'est pas des plus poli, Kakashi-Sensei.

Un sursaut plus tard et une main maladroitement passée dans sa chevelure d'argent, l'accusé soupira et esquissa un sourire gêné.

\- Ah... Tu es réveillé... C'est juste... Bon pour une fois je crois que je n'ai pas d'excuses.

Yamato se redressa enfin, arrachant un léger tic de l'oeil à Kakashi lorsque le drap fin qui le recouvrait tomba au niveau de sa taille, laissant voir entièrement le torse de celui qu'il y a encore quelques heures était son amant. Le brun n'était pas vraiment embarassé de la situation. Il avait espéré que Kakashi ne le serait pas non plus mais il était évident que ce dernier avait envie de fuir.

Fuir, le mot était faible. Petit à petit, les pensées du grisonnant se bousculaient. Inutile de le nier, il avait aimé la nuit dernière. Ce qui le dérangeait était les conséquences. Que faire maintenant ? Oui, Yamato et Kakashi venait de coucher ensemble. Il n'y avait pas d'autre manière de mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Fort heureusement, aucun sentiment ne ressortirait de cette erreur. Car oui, il considérait cela comme une erreur. Une faiblesse, un oubli, un manque de discernement.

Yamato se rhabillait enfin, observant avec inquiétude les plantes autour du lit. Un léger soupir lui échappa, laissant fortement penser que ce n'était pas la première fois que son Mokuton faisait des siennes dans un moment pareil.

D'une main posée sur le rebord en bois du lit, l'ANBU fit retirer le lierre et tout le reste avant de regarder Kakashi d'un air désinvolte.

\- Bien. Je pense qu'il est plus que temps pour moi de m'en aller. Merci pour le saké hier soir.

Un dernier sourire et voilà que le shinobi n'était plus, laissant l'épouvantail seul, appuyé contre le lit, là où Tenzou avait posée sa main quelques secondes plus tôt. La chaleur de son chakra y résonnait encore, contrastant avec la froideur de son départ. Ce n'était pas comme si Kakashi avait eu envie d'en parler, ou de recevoir une marque de tendresse. Mais partir comme un voleur ? Comme si de rien était. Etait-il le seul des deux qui trouvait frustrant que pas une seule fois hier, leurs lèvres ne se soit touchées ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les flammes

Une semaine. Une semaine entière à feindre l'innocence. Une semaine à ne pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Kakashi n'avait jamais trouvé le temps aussi longs. Yamato, lui, semblait plutôt bien le vivre. Il était toujours lui même, sérieux et à la fois un peu détaché de tout. Depuis que l'ANBU, ex membre de la Racine, avait été assigné comme capitaine de l'équipe 7, ce dernier semblait se détendre de plus en plus et peut être même oublier son ancien statut. Les ANBU ne devaient pas avoir de sentiments, et les membres de la Racine encore moins, ne portant pas non plus de nom. Seulement, Yamato se plaisait à ce nouveau rôle, qui ne lui demandait pas de constamment faire attention au moindre de ses gestes, à la moindre de ses paroles.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Kakashi aurait été ravi de cette progression. En l'occurence, il trouvait que ce cher Tenzou était peut être un peu trop détendu.

Apres tout, il était celui qui avait commencé cette nuit là... Oui, une semaine plus tard et le grisonnant ne parvenait toujours pas à tirer un trait sur leur petite histoire. Les émotions du jonin avaient été un véritable désastre. Plus rien n'allait. Il était à peine capable de se concentrer lors de l'entraînement pourtant si important de Naruto.

Alors, allongé dans l'herbe, à attendre que son élève parvienne à maîtriser la seconde phase de son entraînement, Kakashi laissait son esprit divaguer entre les questions qui ne trouvaient jamais de réponses. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui avait depuis longtemps tiré un trait sur l'amour et les sentiments, la solitude n'était pas un fardeau. Jamais il n'avait eu besoin de réconfort. La sexualité. Il était nécessaire d'y penser afin de tenter de résoudre le casse tête dans le cerveau de l'épouvantail. Il avait beau y réfléchir, ça n'avait jamais été une priorité. Malgré tous les romans aux histoires niaises et parfois salaces qu'il avait lu, Kakashi ne se montrait pas particulièrement intéressé ni par les femmes ni par les hommes. Bien entendu, il était parfois arrivé qu'une nuit il s'égare auprès d'une jolie demoiselle. Mais ces fois se comptaient aisément sur les doigts d'une seule main ! Alors pourquoi n'avait-il suffit que de quelques gorgées d'alcool et de quelques avances prodiguées par l'un de ses collégues pour que Kakashi ne puisse plus se passer de tout ça.

Car, oui, si celui-ci était en colère, c'était davantage parce qu'il en voulait encore. Il en voulait même plus et malgré tout ses efforts pour se le nier, le jonin voulait Yamato. Pour encore une nuit, pour une heure, pour une minute, une seconde, si c'était pour avoir le temps de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une sensation dont le brun l'avait lâchement privé lors de leur brève amourette.

Un soupir, une main qui venait frotter son oeil, Kakashi se relevait pour observer où Naruto en était, seulement pour se rendre compte que le blond n'était plus là et que Yamato, lui bien présent, se tenait assit en face de lui, son regard noir et perçant semblant le scruter au plus profond de son être.

\- Hum dis moi Tenzou. Je sais que je suis passionnant mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder comme ça.

Typique de Kakashi, et Yamato le savait bien. Quand il était surprit, un peu coincé dans une situation, ce dernier préfèrait toujours feindre la décontraction. Comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Au fond, l'épouvantail brûlait. Il brûlait si fort que soutenir ce sourire stupide était un calvaire. Regarder le visage si parfait de l'homme en face de lui était une torture. Baisser les yeux sur ses lèvres charnues qui lui étaient si interdites était insupportable. Alors, une vague de trop montant en lui, les poings se resserant et la machoire tendue, le ninja d'ordinaire si calme ne pouvait plus se contenir.

\- Bon sang mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé une seule fois ?! Tu crois que c'est facile ? Que c'est amusant ? Moi je crois que tu t'es bien foutu de moi. Et que... Et que..

Stop. Qu'était-il en train de faire exactement. Tout devint blanc autour de lui, comme pour le rendre imperméable à ce qu'il se passait autour, le temps qu'il puisse retrouver ses esprits. La honte. La frustration. La honte encore et enfin le désespoir. La honte qu'un ninja tel que lui n'ai pu contenir ses émotions. Le désespoir que l'homme qu'il était ne puisse se laisser aller à se confier et à enfin réclamer ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Yamato, lui, ne ressentait rien de tout ça. Son regard ne trahissait aucun jugement, à peine de la surprise, comme si il avait fermement attendu que son ancien capitaine ne lui envoie tout cela au visage.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La lueur de la bougie

Yamato prit le temps de se taire. Il savait combien il était important d'écouter entièrement ce que l'autre avait à dire. Maintes fois par le passé, le brun avait voulu s'exprimer, se plaindre, dire à quel point tout ce qu'il avait vécu était dur, horrible, et à quel point ça l'était encore aujourd'hui. Nombreux étaient ceux au courant du vague passé de Tenzou. Être le seul ninja de Konoha à pouvoir utiliser Mokuton ne passerait jamais innaperçu. Toutes les expériences, au milieu d'un tas d'autres enfants qui n'avaient pas survécus... Il était le seul. Et seul, il avait du grandir, apprendre à maîtriser ce chakra bien trop puissant, apprendre à supporter la nature, bruyante. La nature ne se taisait jamais, elle. Et Yamato ne pensait pas aux tornades, aux tremblements de terre ou encore aux orages. Non, même à la nuit tombée, la nature restait terriblement vive. Et lui, qui avait toujours été solitaire, ne l'était plus jamais vraiment.

Pourtant, devant Kakashi qui venait de briser une barrière de calme et surtout de mensonges, l'ANBU restait stoïque.

\- Mokuton !

Ce mot, que le grisonnant connaissait depuis longtemps, la manière qu'avait Tenzou de poser ses mains sur le sol, et enfin le bois, puissant, qui sortait de la terre pour les entourer tous les deux, dans une sphère protectrice. Kakashi ne comprenait pas et protesta un instant.

\- Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le regard du plus jeune se lève alors vers celui, tout aussi sombre, du jonin. Ils se voyaient à peine : la seule source de lumière émanant des petits espaces entre les planches de bois qui les maintenait dans cet étrange cocon.

\- Je m'assure que tu ne puisses pas t'enfuir.

Kakashi eu un sursaut. Tenzou ne le tutoyait pratiquement jamais. S'enfuir... Pourquoi faire? Ce qu'il ressentait serait toujours là, peu importe qu'il s'éloigne à l'autre bout de la Terre si il le voulait.

L'atmosphère était étrange. Une tendre obscurité, rien d'angoissant, au contraire. Pour le jonin c'était un peu comme être à la lueur d'une bougie. La présence de Yamato tout près, son souffle battant contre son visage, semblait le calmer également. Le silence était revenu, et le brun fit le premier geste, portant sa main contre la joue de Kakashi, immobile. De toutes ses forces, ce dernier résistait. Non, il ne fallait pas apprécier ce contact et il ne fallait pas non plus chercher à le prolonger. Tout ça ne lui faisait que du mal, l'empêchait de se concentrer sur le reste et faisait donc de lui un mauvais ninja. Des excuses, en somme, mais qui ne venait pas de nulle part. Un bon ninja se devait en effet de privilégier son statut, ses missions. Il ne devait pas laisser les sentiments influencer. Kakashi, comme Yamato, brisaient tout deux ses règles fondamentales. Le grisonnant avait pourtant apprit à les mettre de côté. Aujourd'hui, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider ses coéquipiers, ses amis. Mais quand il s'agissait de lui, le jonin ne pensait pas grand chose.

Tenzou approchait encore un peu, son nez touchant celui de l'homme en face de lui. De sa main encore libre, il attrapa le bout de tissu qui cachait le visage de Kakashi, le tirant lentement vers le bas avant de sourire à la vue s'offrant à lui.

Les occasions avaient été nombreuses de le voir sans son masque. Pas plus tard qu'une semaine d'ailleurs. Mais c'était comme une récompense à chaque fois, de pouvoir profiter de sa beauté.

Le grisonnant ne protesta même pas, ses yeux se perdant ça et là. Mais restant surtout bloqués sur ces lèvres. Il en avait besoin. La chaleur lui faisait tourner la tête, ce n'était pourtant pas le moment. Et à cet instant, un baiser. Yamato venait de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes et Kakashi laissa s'échapper un grognement de satisfaction, ses mains se perdant déjà dans la chevelure épaisse de l'ANBU, dans son dos, aggripant deséspérément ses vêtements. Il répondait à ce baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si Tenzou risquait de s'échapper à chaque instant. L'autre homme était pourtant bien sûr qu'il ne partirait pas, un long frisson parcourait tout son corps, éveillant ses sens. Ce ne fut pourtant pas lui, qui réclama plus, l'épouvantail cherchant à forcer Yamato contre le sol, afin de se placer au dessus de lui, désireux d'avoir accès à tout le reste de son être. L'étroitesse de l'endroit n'était pourtant pas propice à une telle activité. Tant pis. Le brun ne résiste plus, il se laisse aller à l'envie dévorante du plus âgé, en train de caresser son ventre, puis son torse, avant de redescendre. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un bruit à l'extérieur brise l'instant. Tenzou se redresse brusquement, forçant celui qui allait être une fois de plus son amant à se relever, cognant sa tête contre le solide bois les abritant. Kakashi grogne, les sourcils froncés, quand une voix retentit.

\- Hey ! Capitaine Yamato ? Kakashi-Sensei ?! Vous êtes là dedans ? C'est pas le moment de tirer au flan ! J'ai un entraînement à réussir moi !

Et comme si le blondinet qui criait dehors n'était pas assez agaçant comme ça, ce dernier se mit à toquer contre la structure, sans s'arrêter.

\- On arrive Naruto.

Lâche Kakashi, sérieusement frustré. Il fallait se rhabiller correctement, et surtout se calmer. Les deux hommes profitaient une minute encore de l'obscurité les entourant pour se regarder d'un air complice, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La tempête

Naruto se souviendrait longtemps du spectacle qu'il avait eu en voyant sortir Yamato et Kakashi de la sphère de bois. Le regard noir de son Sensei qui n'aimait visiblement pas être dérangé, les cheveux en bataille de son Capitaine, le souffle court que les deux partageaient... Néanmoins, le blondinet ne comprenait pas très bien l'origine d'une telle attitude. Pourquoi ses deux enseignants s'étaient-ils enfermés dans un premier temps? Heureusement pour le jonin et l'ANBU, l'Hokage en devenir s'intéressait plus à son entraînement qu'à tout autre chose. En revanche, à peine plus loin d'eux, perché sur une branche avec un parchemin ouvert et un pinceau posés sur les jambes, un garçon au teint diaphane et à la chevelure noire comme l'encre avait une tout autre idée de ce comportement. Sai avait lu suffisamment de livres sur le comportement et les émotions pour reconnaître la frustration, la gêne et la complicité entre deux être. Pourtant, s'imaginer Kakashi et Yamato ensemble restait surprenant. Sai n'y connaissait pas grand chose à l'amour, mais il était presque certain qu'une relation se construisait petit à petit. Dans le dernier livre emprunté à la bibliothèque de Konoha, le jeune homme avait lu que pour se lancer dans une relation saine, il était important de signifier ses sentiments à l'être cher. Pour cela, plusieurs méthodes étaient possibles : offrir des cadeaux, faire des activités ensembles, écouter l'autre et enfin se confesser. Puis soudain, tout fut clair dans l'esprit un peu original du jeune membre de la Racine.

Il avait en effet vu de nombreuses fois son Capitaine offrir de payer des ramens à Kakashi. Puis il y avait toutes ses fois où les deux hommes étaient en mission ensembles, et les fois où le brun et le grisonnant discutaient de longues heures. Bon, il ne manquait qu'un seul point : la confession. Mais Sai se disait que cette dernière avait peut-être déjà été faite ! Descendant un peu en hâte de son perchoir, il se posa directement devant ses deux professeurs, un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Capitaine Yamato, Kakashi-Sensei ! Je suis vraiment content pour vous !

Les deux se lancèrent un regard un peu intrigué, s'interrogeant mutuellement sur la nature de l'engouement du garçon.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de vous mais vraiment, je tenais à vous féliciter. Sachez que vous formez un très beau couple. Que votre amour soit long et votre relation prospère.

L'épouvantail ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était un peu sous le choc de ce que venait de déblatérer son élève. L'intention était bonne et admirable mais vraiment, cela les mettaient plus dans l'embarras qu'autre chose ! Puis, un couple, vraiment ? Coucher une fois ensemble, s'embrasser une fois sous un tas de planches de bois, est-ce que c'était suffisant pour se considérer comme un couple? Evidemment pas. Avec tout le calme du monde, Yamato fut le premier à prendre la parole en voyant que Naruto n'était pas loin de l'arrêt cardiaque, les pointant tour à tour du doigt en gardant la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Et bien Sai je te remercie mais je crois que tu fais erreur. Kakashi et moi-même ne sommes pas en couple. Nous sommes tous deux des ninjas de Konoha et nous savons à quel point il est important de rester professionnel et de se concentrer sur nos vies de ninjas. Nous ne serons donc jamais plus que des compagnons de missions et vos instructeurs.

Alors que Yamato pensait éteindre le feu, il venait d'en rallumer un chez Kakashi. Les paroles de l'ANBU résonnaient dans son esprit, faisant bourdonner ses tempes alors qu'il enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches. Le regard un peu éteint, il se retournait, agitant la main d'un geste désinvolte pour signifier qu'il s'en allait.

\- Bon moi j'y vais les jeunes ! On reprendra l'entraînement demain Naruto.

Tenzou le regardait s'enfuir. Mais le jonin ne comptait pas se retourner, ni l'attendre. A la place, Kakashi rentrait directement chez lui. Ce n'était même pas la fin de la journée mais tant pis. Le soleil tapait encore, il ne le sentait pas. Le bruit autour de lui, la vie dans Konoha, les enfants qui riaient et les chiens qui aboyaient, il ne les entendaient pas. Les larmes ne montent pas encore dans ses yeux, le ninja se retient. Pleurer devant tout le monde, non merci. Pleurer seul chez lui était déjà assez humiliant. Kakashi ne pleurait presque jamais. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait versé ne serait-ce qu'une larme. Pourtant, il se rappellerait de cette fois ci. La porte fermée, le ninja attrapa vivement sa propre chevelure. C'était trop. Comment Tenzou avait-il pu dire des choses pareilles ? Surtout après ce qu'il venait de faire ? L'épouvantail se sentait terriblement stupide de s'être laissé prendre au piège, d'avoir baissé sa garde et d'avoir autorisé Yamato à faire tout cela. Bien sûr, lui aussi se blâmait pour y avoir participé. La frustration était intense, comme un poignard qu'on retournait encore et encore en plein dans son coeur. Au moins, il allait pouvoir se lamenter et pleurer tout ce qu'il voulait ce soir, se disait-il. Or, Yamato semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Un bruit contre la porte sorti Kakashi de ses pensées et de sa torpeur.

\- Kakashi... Laisse moi entrer s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de m'expliquer.

L'intéressé avait initialement prévu de ne pas ouvrir la porte. Mais après avoir entendu la voix de celui qui lui avait fait si mal, la rage le prit. Pour première réponse, un coup contre la porte: la paume du grisonnant qui venait de la heurter avec violence.

\- Besoin de t'expliquer ? Mais expliquer quoi?! Que tu es le plus grand hypocrite que le pays du Feu ai connu ? J'ai cru à ton baratin Tenzo ! J'y ai cru ! Au final tu as raison, on ne sera jamais plus que deux ninjas qui doivent rester professionnel. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus t'adresser la parole en dehors de nos missions, puisque le professionalisme est tout ce qui t'importe. Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te laisser entrer? Rentre chez toi !

De tout son possible, Kakashi tentait de faire en sorte que sa voix ne sonne pas trop cassée par les larmes. Car celles-ci étaient abondantes, roulant sur ses joues nues, s'écrasant sur le sol. Yamato, de l'autre côté, se mordait la lèvre. Que dire après tout ça ? Il savait que n'importe quel mot serait retourné contre lui. Son ancien Capitaine était en colère contre lui, et le haïssait probablement. Cependant, il était venu pour s'expliquer et comptait le faire.

\- Si j'ai dis tout ça à Sai c'est simplement parce que je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit sache. Kakashi... Il faut être réaliste. Nous sommes deux ninjas importants pour Konoha. Mais tu sais mieux que moi que les relations amoureuses ne sont pas accordées parmis les ANBU. Je sais que tu n'en ai plus un, mais moi oui. Et malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, je ne peux pas risquer de me voir éjecter de cette position. Je ne veux pas non plus que l'Hokage ai à prendre la décision difficile de nous séparer, de nous interdire les missions ensembles. Tout serait plus difficile si tout ça se savait. Et je pensais Sai bien plus mauvais que ça pour les relations humaines.. Or, il a vu juste. Oui, j'aimerais sincèrement que nous soyons un couple comme n'importe quel autre. J'en rêve, j'en ai toujours rêvé. Mais la vérité est autrement faite...

Le jonin ne pleurait plus derrière la porte qui les séparait. Sa première pensée fut de se dire que Tenzou avait admis avoir des sentiments pour lui, pire, il avait dit l'aimer. Tout le reste était également vrai, et plausible. Les relations entre deux ninjas étaient tolérées, mais pas au sein des ANBU... Il serait égoïste de la part de Kakashi de faire perdre sa place au brun, il le savait. La raison de cette interdiction l'avait toujours dérangé, et même Tsunade, l'Hokage actuelle, trouvait cette mesure idiote. Cependant, elle était forcée de suivre le protocole et même avec tout le respect qu'elle avait pour les deux hommes, elle serait inévitablement contrainte de prendre des décisions fâcheuses.

Mais la blessure était là, le mal était fait. Le grisonnant ne se sentait pas capable de répondre maintenant, ni de réfléchir à une solution, ou encore à la véracité des propos de celui que lui aussi aimait profondément. En plus de devoir gérer le sentiment de trahison et de frustration qui émanait de cette nouvelle relation qui au final n'en était pas une, Kakashi devait gérer le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il avait honte de se dire que un homme de son âge, de son rang, avait fini par succomber à l'amour, comme une jeune adolescente. Lui qui se moquait autrefois de Sakura pour son amour envahissant pour Sasuke avait l'impression de vivre la même chose.

Maintenant assit par terre, adossée contre le rempart de bois qui servait de porte, il n'arrivait qu'à prononcer quelques mots.

\- Rentre chez toi Tenzou. Vas t'en.


	6. Chapitre 6 : S'éteindre

La vie était une chose mystérieuse, que peu de personnes peuvent comprendre complètement. L'ironie de la vie, ses mauvaises blagues et son sarcasme sont ce qui pousse parfois des êtres à la mépriser. Pour Kakashi, son monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner, alors qu'il gisait là, sur le sol de son appartement, la fatigue encore visible en dessous des yeux. La nuit avait été courte, pour de mauvaises raisons et il n'avait toujours pas le courage de se redresser. C'était difficile de repenser à tout ça, alors pour se changer les idées et se forcer à quitter l'étrange confort de son plancher, le jonin se rendit dans sa douche, laissant l'eau froide ruisseler sur son corps engourdi.

La vie à Konoha, elle, devait continuer. L'Hokage venait de faire convoquer Yamato. Cette fois-ci, en tant que Tenzou, membre des forces spéciales. Elle avait besoin de lui pour se rendre à la frontière nord du pays du Feu et du Village caché de la Pluie. En effet, une activité anormale avait été rapporté par une équipe d'ANBU. Alors qu'elle était en train de briefer le brun, Tsunade ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air des plus attentifs, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer.

\- Tenzou ! Je suis en train de te donner des informations capitales concernant ta mission. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes avec la plus grande attention ! Ces ninjas peuvent être une véritable menace pour Konoha. Nous avons besoin d'en avoir le coeur net. Et je sais que tu seras parfait pour ce genre de tâche, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de toutes tes précautions.

Le ninja se sentit honteux un instant, s'excusant platement auprès de l'Hokage. Bien évidemment, se remettre dans sa peau d'ANBU était un peu difficile après avoir passé autant de temps comme simple Capitaine pour l'équipe 7. Mais Tenzou était capable de mener à bien sa mission.

Les préparatifs ne furent pas long : Tsunade avait besoin de lui là bas dans les plus bref délais. Sur le point de quitter le village, caché dans les arbres, le brun ajustait son masque, vérifiait une dernière fois ses armes et jeta un dernier regard dans une direction toute particulière. Puis plus rien, plus un bruit, ni un geste, l'ANBU reprenait du service.

Kakashi quant à lui, fit mine d'être malade quelques jours. Non pas que ce genre d'excuse soit tout à fait admirable pour un ninja, mais ce dernier savait que dans son état il serait bien incapable de prodiguer un quelconque entraînement à Naruto. De plus, sans Yamato pour encadrer et maîtriser le chakra de Kyubi, l'épouvantail était bien inutile. Ironique à quel point les deux hommes avaient besoin l'un de l'autre dans leur vie, dans tous les sens du terme. Tout au long de sa semaine de repos, Kakashi dû faire face à de nombreuses visites. Les plus fréquentes étaient celles de Gai, son rival et ami depuis bien longtemps maintenant. A chaque fois, le prétendu malade avait bien du mal à encaisser toute la bonne humeur et l'énergie de son compagnon. Ce dernier tentait de lui rendre le sourire, de le défier, de lui faire faire un peu d'exercice... Rien ne semblait fonctionner. Le Sensei à la coupe au bol repartait bredouille après chaque séance, rapidement rattrapé par l'envie de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Sakura n'était pas en reste, couvrant son ancien Sensei de '' boulettes miracles '' qui étaient en fait des boulettes de plantes médicinales. Si Kakashi ne se sentait pas aussi déprimé, il se serait senti mal de jeter ce que son élève lui préparait spécialement pour sa guérison. Mais au lieu de ça, le jonin se contentait de les jeter dehors, espérant qu'un animal passerait par là, un jour...

Deux semaines, puis trois... Naruto avait finit par traîner de force son instructeur au bout d'une semaine et trois jours très précisemment. Il n'en avait rien à faire de sa maladie et n'était pas au courant de ses états d'âme. Kakashi, lui, n'était pas sans savoir que Yamato était en mission. Tant mieux, au moins il n'avait pas à le croiser ou encore à passer du temps avec. Le grisonnant se mentait, mais à quoi bon ? L'ANBU avait très certainement mieux accepté que lui, et se consacrait entièrement à sa mission, comme un bon ninja. L'humiliation de n'être qu'un raté, de se cacher dans sa tanière pendant une semaine simplement pour pouvoir oublier et essayer de guérir d'une blessure bien trop douloureuse. N'avoir personne à qui en parler n'aidait pas, évidemment. Kakashi n'avait jamais été du genre à confier ses problèmes, mais il savait à quel point des amis capables de vous écouter était précieux. A la place, il se jugeait comme un moins que rien, un poids pour l'Hokage qui avait si généreusement acceptée de ne pas l'envoyer en mission ces derniers temps. Ce délai de clémence touchait d'ailleurs à sa fin, le jonin repartirait très bientôt à son tour. Et en effet, quelques jours plus tard, l'épouvantail se rendait dans un village pour aider une population affaiblie. Rien de très important, ou de très dangereux. Accompagné de Naruto, Sakura et Sai, il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple mission de protection. Faire en sorte que les villageois puissent reconstruire leurs habitations tranquillement, sans risquer de se faire attaquer par des pilleurs. Bien entendu, donner un coup de main faisait parti de leurs tâches. Et encore une fois, le jonin ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que Mokuton aurait été partculièrement pratique dans une situation pareille.

Le paysage dans lequel devait évoluer Tenzou n'était pas des plus accueillant. Le froid revenait petit à petit, la pluie surtout, qui tombait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que l'ANBU s'approchait du village d'Ame. Sa mission n'était pas censée être aussi longue mais l'utilisateur de Mokuton avait fait une découverte surprenante. Il y avait bel et bien un groupe de ninjas espions qui tentaient de pénétrer dans le pays du feu. Sa rencontre avec eux avait été brève. Seul contre six, le brun avait préféré les suivre et attendre de trouver une opportunité. L'observation était la clef. Avant de s'attaquer à un ennemi, il était important de l'étudier et de connaître sa façon de se battre. Malheureusement pour lui, Tenzou ne s'était pas montré assez prudent et alors qu'il était certain de traquer six ninjas, il apprit de la pire des façons qu'il en existait en réalité sept et que le dernier le traquait lui. Il n'avait rien pu faire, même pas comprendre comment une chose pareille avait pu lui arriver. Lui, qui était si expérimenté, qui faisait attention à tout et qui ne laissait jamais personne le prendre au piège. Gisant sur le sol froid et humide, Tenzou respirait le moins fort possible afin de ne pas bouger. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps déjà froid, lui arrachant de terribles frissons. De nombreuses blessures le recouvraient entièrement, des coupures majoritairement. Mais partant du milieu de son dos et ressortant par l'avant, entre ses côtes, le transperçait une lame aiguisée, solide et teintée de rouge. Ses paupières se faisaient terriblement lourdes. Il luttait, ne voulait pas s'endormir. Il sait. Tenzou sait que si ses yeux se ferment maintenant, jamais plus il ne les rouvriraient. Alors il tente de se redresser, crachant maintenant du sang par la bouche, le forçant à tousser pour ne plus avoir ce goût métallique contre sa langue. Il se traîne autant que possible, s'accroche à tout ce qui lui passe par la main : les branches, les racines, les buissons. Au bout de plusieurs heures à rester sans pouvoir faire trop de progrès, le brun laissa ses pensées divaguer. C'était donc comme ça que tout allait se finir pour lui. Une mission dangereuse. C'était le sort que beaucoup de ninjas connaissaient après tout. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir pu passer ses derniers instants auprès de quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Son premier choix fut évidemment Kakashi. Mais dans la situation actuelle, il doutait fortement que celui qu'il aimait voulait le prendre dans ses bras alors que ses dernières gouttes de sang et de chakra quittaient son corps. Pourtant, Tenzou le voulait tellement. Il ne voulait que ça, le revoir, une dernière fois. Pouvoir s'excuser, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, depuis longtemps maintenant. Depuis aussi longtemps que son esprit lui permettait de retracer des souvenirs. Leur jeunesse partagée en tant qu'ANBU. Tenzou avait toujours eu une admiration sans faille pour Kakashi, et cette admiration était ensuite devenue quelque chose de plus personnel, intime. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, il avait été dur pour le brun de feindre l'indifférence alors qu'au fond de lui, son seul désir était de partager son existence avec la sienne. Il voulait lui dire que il n'avait pas envie de tout arrêter maintenant, qu'il avait des tas de choses à faire encore. Que les enfants morts avant lui, ceux qui avaient subit les mêmes expérimentations ne pouvaient pas être abandonnés, que lui seul pouvait continuer à se battre pour eux, lui qui était le seul survivant. Que Naruto devait finir son entraînement et avait besoin de lui pour ça. Que l'ANBU avait besoin de ses services pour de prochaines missions... Que tout le reste de sa vie devait se consacrer à Kakashi...

Qu'il voulait le revoir, l'embrasser, sentir sa présence, encore, rien qu'une fois...


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les braises

L'obscurité ne lui avait jamais fait peur, lui qui avait passé une grande partie de son enfance dans des laboratoires sombres, enfermés, à attendre que la mort vienne en écoutant les pleurs et les cris de douleurs de ses camarades d'infortune. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Tenzou avait réellement peur de tout ce noir qui venait recouvrir sa vision, comme un voile épais, intrusif. Malgré tous ses efforts pour le retirer, le ninja ne pouvait qu'essayait de marmonner quelques mots. Et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, comme si son esprit était déjà trop loin, Tenzou appelait Kakashi. De toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Malheureusement, toute sa volonté ne suffisait pas, le son sortait tel un faible soupir. Alors, le brun imaginait que son bien aimé était allongé là, près de lui, et que ce soupir suffisait pour se faire entendre. Que son bien aimé l'entendrait de toute manière et qu'il lui prendrait la main, pour le rassurer. Le brun bougeait doucement les doigts, si faiblement que ce n'était à peine visible, cherchant des doigts chauds à attraper, une peau à caresser. Mais sous sa main ne se trouvait que le sang, la boue et l'eau qui ruisselait toujours. Les yeux finalement clos, des larmes se formaient dans leurs coins, coulant tout aussi lentement, comme si elles n'ont plus n'avaient pas suffisemment de force pour dégringoler sur le sol plus vite que ça. Tenzou se forçait à continuer d'appeler l'épouvantail : entendre son prénom le rassurait tant bien que mal. C'est familier, doux à l'oreille, plaisant à prononcer. Puis plus rien. Tenzou ne bouge plus, ne parle plus, ne respire plus que par faible à-coups...

Kakashi ne se doute absolument pas que à quelques kilomètres de là, l'homme qu'il essaye désespérement d'oublier est en train de mourir. Même si il pense à lui à de nombreuses reprises, entre deux requêtes d'un habitant, le jonin préfère ignorer ses pensées. La douleur était toujours présente, la rancoeur encore plus. Le soir arrive rapidement, plus rapidement que l'équipe 7 ne l'aurait pensé. Les quatre ninjas se retrouvent alors dans une maisonnette qu'un des locaux leur prête gentillement. Naruto est occupé à aider Sakura à préparer le repas, tandis que Sai nettoie méticuleusement ses armes, range ses affaires de dessins. L'épouvantail reste simplement assit près du feu, les yeux clos. Alors même que le dîner allait être servit, le jonin au Sharingan senti une présence, deux ninjas arrivaient à grande vitesse près de la maison. En alerte, et pas encore certain que ces derniers soient amicaux, Kakashi se saisit discrètement d'un kunai, prêt à riposter. Néanmoins, un masque familier apparaît à la fenêtre. Un ANBU, suivit d'un autre, haletant et couvert de blessures. Le petit groupe se dépêche de les faire entrer pour en apprendre plus. L'un deux, une femme aux longs cheveux noir prend alors la parole tout en se tenant le bras gauche. Sakura remarque sans mal que cette dernière souffre d'une entaille profonde à l'épaule et se propose de lui apporter son aide et ses soins pendant que l'ANBU raconte.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous arrêter Kakashi-Senpai.

A la voix de cette femme, son ton familier et surtout, la manière dont elle s'adresse à lui, l'intéressé se rend vite compte qu'il s'agit là d'une de ses anciennes subordonnée.

\- Nous avons croisé un groupe de ninjas espions. Nous avons été capablé d'en tuer trois et de blesser sévèrement les quatre autres. Seulement, impossible de les rattraper. En remontant la piste pour voir d'où ils venaient et s'ils n'avaient pas fait de victimes, nous avons rencontré un autre ANBU, à l'agonie. Il nous a demandé de vous faire savoir le plus rapidement possible que Tenzou, membre des forces spéciales... Est blessé. Je... Faites vite. L'ANBU qui nous a livré ce message pense qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Du tout...

Kakashi eu le souffle coupé. Tenzou qui se blesse lors d'une mission n'avait rien de surprenant, mais même si la jeune femme essayait de lui livrer les informations le plus vite possible, le jonin avait bien remarqué qu'elle prenait des pincettes pour lui annoncer que le brun avait besoin d'aide.

\- Il est à l'agonie lui aussi c'est ça?

Une pause d'à peine une seconde fut marqué, suffisemment pour que Kakashi comprenne et se lève, préparant immédiatement ses armes et ses affaires.

\- Sakura, tu restes ici pour t'occuper des deux ANBU blessés. Naruto, je veux que tu restes ici également, pour surveiller le village et les habitants. Sai, tu me suivras de loin pour t'assurer que nous ne sommes pas suivis et que tout est sans danger.

Les trois élèves, même si ils connaissaient Tenzou sous le nom de Yamato n'avaient eu aucun mal à comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Même Naruto, pourtant le plus long à comprendre. En effet, le grisonnant faisait souvent l'erreur de l'appeler par son nom d'ANBU devant ceux-ci. Tous obéissaient cependant très attentivement à leur Sensei. Si chacun avait des objections, ce n'était pas le moment de les soumettre à ce dernier.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, Kakashi était parti, suivant la direction indiquée par les deux blessés. Son coeur battait la chamade alors qu'il imaginait le pire. Perdre Tenzou n'était pas permis. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, pas maintenant. La culpabilité résonnait en Kakashi. Si jamais le brun n'était plus, les dernières paroles qu'il aura entendu de la bouche du grisonnant n'étaient pas les plus tendre... '' Vas t'en '', '' Rentre chez toi ''.. Il s'en voulait terriblement et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas y penser. Il fallait se concentrer sur la piste, aller le plus vite possible pour le retrouver à temps... Fort heureusement, le jonin n'était plus très loin, et il était capable de le sentir. Malgré l'odeur très forte de la pluie, une odeur de sang envahissait ses narines. Une odeur lourde, âcre et abondante. Des frissons parcours son corps. Il se prépare mentalement à devoir affronter la vision de son compagnon, à l'agonie, voir pire. Ce qui inquiétait d'autant plus le jonin était le fait de ne sentir aucun chakra. Comme si plus aucune vie n'émanait de cette direction. Encore un peu, quelques mètres à courir entre les branches et enfin. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur un corps, allongé au sol, un peu adossé contre un arbre. Le corps était immobile, très pâle et en effet, recouvert d'un liquide rouge et poisseux qui ne pouvait être rien d'autre que du sang. La mâchoire serrée, Kakashi s'empressa de le rejoindre, les yeux déjà empli de larmes. Le voir comme ça était horrible. Rapidement, avec deux doigts, l'épouvantail tenta de prendre son pouls. Son propre coeur semblait s'être arrêter, en alerte, tentant de percevoir la moindre once de vie. Elle était faible mais elle était bien loin. Un long soupir de soulagement lui échappa alors, tandis qu'il observait le long sabre qui le transpercait encore. Impossible de l'enlever ici, Tenzou avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et était bien trop faible. Sa main descendit ensuite pour prendre celle du blessé, tentant de susciter une réaction alors que sa voix se cassait inévitablement.

\- Tenzou, je t'en prie, réponds moi. Réveille toi. Sers moi la main, juste un peu... Je... J'ai besoin de savoir que.. Tu es là..

Une légère attente, mais rien. Alors le coeur de Kakashi se serrait encore un peu plus. Il était prêt à exploser en sanglot, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Le brun ne répondait peut-être pas, mais il vivait toujours, il fallait alors l'aider. Avec toutes les précautions possibles, le grisonnant entreprit de le soulever. La tâche n'était pas aisée mais après quelques efforts, il fut capable de le prendre dans ses bras, cherchant la meilleure position possible pour lui éviter de souffrir trop. C'est à cet instant que l'ANBU eut un léger sursaut de vie, la douleur le réveillait sans doute. Un geignement, à peine perceptible, parvint aux oreilles de Kakashi qui eut encore plus de mal à se retenir de ne pas pleurer. Le soulagement de l'entendre, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, était immense.

\- Ca va aller Tenzou, je vais t'emmener te faire soigner. Tu vas survivre tu m'entends ? Je te le promet.

Alors, l'homme dans ses bras ouvrit très légèrement les yeux, juste assez pour voir le visage se celui qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir. Un tendre sourire se dessinait sur son visage épuisée, terriblement pâle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, puis un son un peu plus assuré cette fois, une courte phrase même.

\- Je suis.. Désolé... Je suis tellem-tellement heureux que tu sois là.

Pendant un instant, le jonin eut envie de le traiter d'idiot, de lui dire de se taire parce que ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait garder ses émotions pour lui et simplement se concentrer sur son rôle : sauver son compagnon. Pourtant, il prit le temps de lui répondre. Assez de mal avait été fait comme ça.

\- Tais-toi.. Repose toi. On discutera de tout ça quand tu iras mieux... Je t'aime tu sais.. Alors autant que tu guérisses le plus vite possible, je veux pouvoir t'entendre dire la même chose.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Tenzou eu un rire, qui lui arracha directement un petit cri de douleur, et Kakashi rougissait sous son masque. Ces deux petits mots n'avaient jamais eu autant d'impact dans sa vie, et il ne savait plus si c'était la peur ou l'amour qui faisait battre son coeur si vite à cet instant.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Prendre feu

Le retour était tumultueux. Kakashi alternait entre la rapidité et la précaution, tentant de ne pas trop secouer le corps du pauvre ANBU qui était déjà dans un état extrêmement inquiétant. Néanmoins, il pouvait compter sur Sai qui les surplombait sur son oiseau fait d'encre, alerte et surveillant les alentours pour prévenir d'une éventuelle attaque. A un moment pareil, rien ne serait plus grave. Kakashi avait déjà suffisamment de mal à ramener Tenzou, alors se battre... Le jeune homme sur son oiseau se perdit dans ses pensées l'espace d'un seul instant. Pourquoi son Capitaine lui avait-il mentit ? C'était cette fois évidemment qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes, bien plus que de la camaraderie. Non, vraiment, les relations humaines étaient trop compliquées pour lui. Le grisonnant quant à lui, voyait déjà le village, soulagé.

\- On y est... On va te soigner. Tu seras sur pied en un rien de temps.

Son ton est volontairement désinvolte, comme pour limiter la gravité de son état et ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Le brun sait pourtant que une heure de plus sans recevoir d'aides et sa vie ne serait plus. En grande hâte, Kakashi rejoint la maisonnette où Sakura l'attend. Prévenante, l'apprentie médecin avait déjà préparé des affaires. Un lit propre, quelques outils médicaux, de l'antiseptique, des bandages... Toute une panoplie, bien que son plus grand atout reste son chakra. Tenzou sent qu'on le dépose doucement, il ouvre les yeux et aperçoit une chevelure rose qui se rapproche de lui, puis une voix douce, mais assurée.

\- Vous nous avez fait peur Capitaine Yamato. Je vais m'occuper de vous.

La tâche n'était cependant pas facile. La lame transperçant ce dernier ne permettait pas de l'allonger à plat, Kakashi devait aider en maintenant son compagnon sur le côté. Même Naruto avait été réquisitionné pour assister la jeune femme. Dans ce village, il n'y avait que des herboristes et ce n'était vraiment pas suffisant. Alors, consciente de sa tâche, Sakura allait devoir soigner Yamato seule. Avec une précaution extrême, elle pose ses mains sur le torse encore couvert de son Capitaine. Le jonin est pendu à ses lèvres, cherchant la moindre once d'inquiétude sur le visage de son élève. Heureusement, elle pousse un soupir de soulagement.

\- Aucun organe vital n'est touché. Il a simplement perdu énormément de sang. Mais ça devrait aller. Je vais devoir retirer la lame. Enfin.. En réalité Kakashi, vous allez devoir m'assister alors écoutez bien. Je vais avoir besoin de concentrer mon chakra sur sa blessure interne. Retirer le sabre sans que je m'occupe de cette blessure serait désastreux. Pendant que je le soigne en profondeur, vous vous saisissez du sabre et tirez lentement. Et je dis bien, lentement. Millimètre par millimètre.

Tout à coup, Kakashi devient blème. Voir Tenzou comme ça était déjà très éprouvant, mais devoir retirer ce morceau de ferraille en lui ? De ses propres mains ? Le jonin est bien évidemment habitué à voir du sang, mais il n'est pas sans se douter que l'opération sera douloureuse et une des dernières choses dont il a envie, c'est d'avoir l'impression de faire du mal à l'ANBU. Cependant, Sakura le solliscite de nouveau, lui demandant si tout est clair. Forcé de se rendre à l'évidence, Kakashi se saisit du pommeau du sabre. La demoiselle se hâte et prodigue des soins, se concentre également. Une fois qu'elle est sûre que tout ira bien, elle fait signe à son assistant improvisé de retirer l'arme.

L'homme au Sharingan ferme une seconde les yeux et s'éxécute. Instantanément, Yamato se met à geindre, puis à crier, avec toutes les forces qu'il lui reste. La douleur est insoutenable. Yamato a l'impression qu'on le transperce une nouvelle fois. La mâchoire serrée, la gorgé nouée, l'épouvantail continu, essaye de se rendre imperméable aux réactions de son presque amant. Il faut rester concentré, continuer, petit à petit. Le sang s'écoule à peine de la plaie, grâce à Sakura qui ne dit rien, les mains autour de la lame, le regard sérieux et impassible. Seul Naruto se laisse aller à exprimer sa nervosité. Dans un élan d'impuissance, il se met à tourner en rond, puis revient s'assoir près d'eux. Doucement, il pose une main sur le dos de Kakashi. Le jonin est surprit mais ne bronche pas. Le blondinet semble avoir ressenti son inquiétude et sa détresse.

\- Ca va aller vous savez. Sakura c'est la meilleure. C'est quand même Mamie Tsunade qui lui a tout apprit non?

Le grisonnant sourit alors sous son masque, touché que son élève veuille le rassurer.

\- Tu as raison Naruto.

Sur ces mots, il termine enfin. La lame est entièrement sortie et Kakashi se dépêche de la poser plus loin. Il ne veut plus voir cet objet, plus jamais. Tenzou halète, sur le point de s'évanouir après tant de douleur et tant de sang perdue. Sakura peut maintenant s'occuper du reste et demande aux deux autres de sortir. Elle préfère être seule pour finaliser les soins. Obéissant, Kakashi et Naruto se hâte dehors, respirant l'air frais. Comme une véritable bouffée de vie, le froid envahit la poitrine du jonin qui se détend enfin. Tout n'est pas fini mais le plus gros est derrière.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le sol, Naruto prit la parole.

\- Dites, Kakashi-Sensei... Je crois qu'il avait raison Sai, non ? Vous avez l'air de sacrément y tenir, au Capitaine Yamato...

Une brève rougeur sur le haut de ses pommettes, un soupir un peu perplexe et voilà que l'épouvantail devait se lancer dans des explications.

\- Oui.. Mais tu sais c'est compliqué. On a pas toujours ce que l'on voudrait dans la vie. Et parfois tout se déroule autrement. Ca nous file entre les doigts et on s'en rend compte trop tard.

Le blond semble songeur avant de le couper.

\- Je crois que je comprends. Mais vous savez, maintenant qu'il va aller mieux, c'est plus trop tard non ? Je sais que je devrais pas m'en mêler. Mais je pense juste que n'importe qui devrait faire ce qu'il pense être le mieux pour son bonheur et le bonheur de ceux qu'il aime. C'est vrai que ça a faillit être trop tard, mais autant saisir votre chance tant qu'elle vous file pas encore entre les doigts Kakashi-Sensei.

L'intéressé n'avait jamais pensé entendre quelque chose d'aussi intelligent et réfléchi de la bouche de Naruto. Du moins, quelques années auparavant. Il le regarde et se rend une énième fois compte de à quel point il a grandi. Un simple '' Tu as raison '' en guise de réponse et ils retournent à l'intérieur.

Un mois entier passe après leur retour à Konoha. Yamato a mit du temps à se remettre sur pied mais il est enfin sortit de l'hôpital. Ses capacités de récupération impressionnantes lui permettant de retourner se reposer chez lui. Tout avait été si compliqué pour lui. Il avait cru mourir, ne plus jamais revoir Kakashi, ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie, et maintenant il était dehors, à l'attendre. Pendant son long mois de convalescence, le brun avait reçu la visite du jonin presque tous les jours. Les premiers temps, Yamato pouvait à peine parler ni bouger mais sentir la présence de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent était un vrai bonheur. A de nombreuses reprises, Kakashi arrivait lorsque son compagnon était endormi, ou presque et il pouvait sentir sa main se glisser dans la sienne.

A la vue de l'ANBU, l'épouvantail s'approcha, juste pour le regarder se tenir droit, en pleine santé. Yamato sentait ce regard pesant qui lui arrachait un sourire. Ca faisait un bien fou de le retrouver, presque comme avant. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Kakashi, lui, savait. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se fichait de ce qui était bien ou mal pour un ninja. Il était humain après tout et n'avait envie que d'une chose : Tenzou. D'un commun accord, le grisonnant allait accompagner le brun chez lui pour l'aider et s'assurer que tout se passait bien dans sa récupération pendant les prochains jours. Cette idée lui plaisait assez. Ce serait la première fois que les deux hommes allaient réellement passer du temps ensemble. Et c'était bien la première fois que Kakashi allait devoir s'occuper de Tenzou et non l'inverse. En effet, ce dernier avait déjà préparé le repas pour son ancien Capitaine de nombreuses fois, rangé son appartement ou s'était occupé de ses chiens. Une fois chez l'ANBU, Kakashi s'empresse de se jeter sur un coussin, profitant du confort de ce dernier. Yamato se racle la gorge en un bruit sonore et l'épouvantail se redresse.

\- Oui bon ça va, je plaisante.

Yamata savait que la plaisanterie ne l'était qu'à moitié et qu'il était fort probable que le jonin ai tout simplement déjà oublié la raison de sa venue. Le reste de la journée se passa néanmoins sans erreurs. Kakashi se montrait très attentionné et attentif. Il avait passé son temps à préparer le repas, à s'occuper du ménage et à préparer la chambre de Tenzou. Alors que le grisonnant était en train d'arranger la couverture se trouvant sur le lit, il eut un petit moment d'absence. Tenzou dormait habituellement dans ce lit et il pouvait sentir l'odeur de ce dernier. Une odeur douce, un peu musquée de bois de Santal. Il la connaissait déjà, cette odeur. Et pourtant, le même frisson parcourait son échine. Ses doigts passent lentement sur l'oreiller, et l'esprit un peu trop éveillé de l'épouvantail imagine déjà des tas de choses. Distrait, il n'entend pas Yamato entrer, et lorsque ce dernier lui demande nonchalament à quoi il pense, Kakashi, toujours dans ses pensées, répond simplement.

\- A ton visage enfoui dans le coussin pendant que je te... Attends, quoi?

Tenzou avait les yeux écarquillés, comme si il venait de faire face à un étranger. Kakashi était rouge comme une pivoine, une main frottant nerveusement sa nuque alors qu'il se rend compte bien trop tard qu'aucune excuse ne sera valable.

\- Ah.. C'est pas... Enfin je voulais pas dire ça.. Pas comme ça quoi..

Il s'enfonce. Il s'enfonce terriblement et il le sait. Une issue vite, trouver autre chose à dire. Peut être partir même ? Après tout il a finit de s'occuper de Tenzou maintenant. A sa grande surprise, après le choc, le brun se met à rire doucement, une étrange lueur dans son regard. Il approche lentement de son compagnon et passe une main sur sa joue, cherchant à retirer son masque. Il savait que rares étaient les personnes ayant le privilège de le voir sans ce bout de tissus. Il voulait le voir, encore. Le visage des deux hommes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une chaleur ambiante les entouraient, créant une atmosphère douce et propice au rapprochement. Kakashi avait déjà terriblement envie de Tenzou, sentir encore une fois sa peau, son odeur, entendre ses gémissements. L'alcool n'était pas là pour l'aider alors le jonin était simplement un peu gêné que l'ANBU ne sente la bosse dans son pantalon. Cependant, le brun s'avance encore un peu, jusqu'à se coller complètement contre son futur amant. Ses lèvres se plaquent contre les siennes dans un élan désespéré, leurs anatomies frottant l'une contre l'autre. Kakashi juge très vite que beaucoup trop de vêtements les séparent et les deux entreprênent de se déshabiller. Les yeux pleins de désir du jonin observe le corps de son partenaire. Tenzou était musclé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Des épaules larges, un torse bien fait, des cuisses charnues... Kakashi avait envie de le dévorer tout entier. L'ANBU n'est pas en reste, et commence à apprécier la douceur du ventre chaud du grisonnant qui laisse échapper un soupir. Il savait pertinement où il voulait en venir.

\- Tenzou..

Murmure-t-il alors que l'intéressé est déjà en train d'embrasser son bas ventre, retirant en même temps le sous-vêtement du plus âgé, libérant son membre déjà tendu d'une tension presque insoutenable. D'une main, il s'en saisit et le caresse lentement, de haut en bas, se déléctant des tremblements de Kakashi qui avait attendu ce moment trop de fois. La chaleur envahit la main de Tenzou qui frissonne à son tour. Les grognements de plaisir de Kakashi l'encourage à continuer. Après lui avoir jeté un regard qui manqua de faire chavirer le jonin, le brun entreprend de lécher le gland rose qui s'offre à lui, jouant de sa langue avant qu'un léger coup de rein impatient vienne lui arracher un sourire. Kakashi en voulait plus, il voulait sentir toute la chaleur de son amant contre son intimité. Ses grandes mains se perdent dans la chevelure foncée de l'autre tandis que sa bouche est à son oeuvre. Yamato est doué. Il sait s'y prendre et sait particulièrement comment rendre le jonin fou. Il prend son membre entièrement, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge avant de le relâcher.

\- Je.. Je pourrais pas tenir longtemps si tu continue comme ça.. Ha...

Kakashi a du mal à reprendre son souffle et se retire de sa bouche à contrecoeur. Cependant, il en veut plus. Ce soir, il veut faire l'amour avec Tenzou, toute la nuit si il le faut, mais il le veut. Pour lui et lui seul. S'en suit des baisers passionnés, des caresses fébriles, tremblantes, alors que les deux s'étendent sur le lit. Kakashi est au dessus, Yamato les mains autour de sa nuque, s'accrochant pour pouvoir l'embrasser. La suite, il la connait et la désire plus que tout. D'un geste un peu gêné, il sort une fiole de lubrifiant de sous son lit. L'épouvantail ne peut s'empêcher de rire un instant.

\- Mais c'est que tu as tout prévu ?

Le brun détourne vaguement le regard, se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tais toi... Et prend moi..

Le coeur de Kakashi manque un battement alors que son membre lubrifié se positionne à l'entrée de l'intimité de l'ANBU. Il y va lentement, malgré son désir brûlant de le prendre sauvagement, intensément. Tenzou gémit déjà, ondulant son bassin pour encourager son amant à continuer. La sensation lui semble divine. Il avait toujours rêvé de cet instant, et la première fois entre eux ne comptait pas vraiment. Ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin et l'alcool empêchait de se consacrer entièrement à ce qu'ils ressentaient. Or, cette fois-ci, c'était bien réel et l'un comme l'autre comptait en profiter entièrement. Le grisonnant était maintenant en lui complètement et s'autorisait à bouger, à le prendre et à le faire gémir encore et encore. Son bassin tapait contre l'arrière de ses cuisses alors que Kakashi l'embrassait inlassablement, bien qu'avec difficulté. Chacun ne peut s'empêcher d'exprimer son plaisir et au bout de quelques minutes, le jonin n'en peut plus. Il sent qu'il va jouir. Son corps se contracte, ses mains empoignent les jambes du brun, son souffle se fait court, une vague de chaleur et de plaisir intense le secoue alors que dans un râle rauque, Kakashi se libère et jouit, encore en son amant. Ce dernier frissonne et ne manque pas de regarder le jonin. Il le trouve magnifique, même dans un moment pareil. Il veut graver cet instant dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Haletant, le ninja au Sharingan est tout de même bien conscient que c'est au tour de l'ANBU désormais. Il reprend ses esprits avec difficulté mais continue ses mouvements de bassin, cette fois en caressant la verge de Tenzou qui lui aussi est très proche de l'orgasme. Cela ne dure plus très longtemps et voilà que les deux hommes se retrouvent l'un contre l'autre. Ils sont en sueurs, couvert de fluides en tout genre, à bout de souffle mais surtout, ont le sourire aux lèvres. Ils se regardent, amoureux.

\- Je crois que je ne serais pas capable de m'en lasser...

Tenzou rit à la remarque de Kakashi, puis, la tête tout près de la sienne, il murmure.

\- Tu te souviens, quand tu as dis que tu voulais me l'entendre dire? Alors écoute bien...

Les lèvres contre son oreille, le brun chuchote.

\- Je t'aime.

Le jonin ne saurait pas trouver de meilleure façon de terminer cette nuit. Il était enfin heureux et aussi niais que cela pouvait lui paraître auparavent, il avait trouvé l'amour, quelqu'un sur qui compter. Quelqu'un à chérir toute sa vie. Les bras autour de son compagnon, le sommeil le gagnait. Mais cette fois, Kakashi s'y laisse aller avec plaisir. Tenzou sera encore là demain, contre lui. Et les autres jours encore. Il n'était plus question d'être seul. ll n'était plus question d'hésiter. Au final, se laisser aller, une nuit solitaire, autour d'une bouteille de sake sans verres avait été une des meilleures décisions de sa vie. Au final, rien n'avait été affaire que d'une nuit.

_Rien n'avait été qu'une fois._

**FIN**


End file.
